List of techniques used by Vocado
This is a list of notable techniques used by Vocado which have appeared in the Dragon Ball manga, the anime series Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT, and various video games spun off by the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Abilities Physical Abilities :Main article: Saiyan A natural-born prodigy and possessing a colossal amount of ki, Vocado has been called the most powerful Saiyan of all time, with his own strength even surpassing that of his father at a young age. As a Saiyan, Vocado possesses a vast array of superhuman physical attributes, which he has trained to God-like levels at 13 years old through rigorous training. *'Superhuman Strength': As a Saiyan, Vocado possesses immense physical strength, far more advanced than that of any human being, and most alien races. He is strong enough to effortlessly break all Earthling-made materials or weapons, move in increased gravity without any discomfort, and even lift a suit capable of sinking through a planet. After his six months of rigorous training, Vocado was capable of producing shockwaves with a single punch that could cause the ground to shatter and break apart. *'Superhuman Speed': As an extremely experienced and trained Saiyan warrior, Vocado can move and fly at hypersonic speeds so fast that he appears as if he's teleporting, enabling him the ability to travel great distances in short periods of time, or move at "untrackable" speeds while in combat. Even as a child and teenager, his speed enables him to keep up with and overwhelm near and faster then light opponents like Burter. After training, Vocado moves so swiftly that many of his strikes appear as simple twitches. *'Superhuman Durability': As a highly trained Saiyan, Vocado's body is far more durable than that of normal human beings, being essentially invulnerable to all Earthling-made weapons, with bullets simply bouncing off his skin, and explosions not even leaving a mark on him. Using his ki he can enhance his durability even further. However, while naturally durable thanks to his Saiyan physiology, he does have limits, as other powerful beings as himself can hurt, and potentially kill him, if he does not defend himself correctly. *'Superhuman Senses': Vocado is able to think and react at extremely high speeds, easily able to dodge or catch projectiles fired from weapons, or even keep up with incredible combat speeds from his opponents. As a Saiyan, Vocado also has enhanced senses of smell, taste and sight, which further increase his combat senses and instincts. Energy Abilities *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki_blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'''Ki'' Sense' – The ability to sense the ''ki and power levels of other beings. Vocado can also hide his ki to prevent someone else from sensing his. **'[[w:c:dragonball:Godly_ki|Godly ''ki sense]]' – Upon acquiring the Super Saiyan God form, Vocado obtained the ability to sense Godly ''ki from Universe 7's guide angel, Whis. *'Energy Nullification' – During his battle with Beerus, Vocado learned how to nullify the negative damaging effects of their clash. *'Regeneration' – As a Super Saiyan God, Vocado is able to regenerate by pouring his godly ki into his wounds. Mental Abilities *'Extremely high willpower' – Vocado's willpower, which is mainly fueled by his desire to ensure the survival of the Saiyan race, is such that he can endure great physical and mental stress. *'Leadership' – Being able to inspire loyalty and restoring the Saiyan race from almost nothing, Vocado was everything that could be hoped for in a future king. *'Powerful Lungs': In the anime, Vocado has shown himself capable of surviving for extended periods of time in outer space, without the need of air, although it can be assumed that extended deprivation of air will eventually lead to his death. *'Genius-Level Intellect': With more than half a century of battlefield experience under his belt, Vocado was a brilliant strategist, even among Saiyans, and is perhaps one of the universe's greatest analytical minds, and one of the finest strategists there is on Earth. **'Tactical Analysis' – A seasoned and accomplished warrior known for having participated in many battles throughout his life, Vocado is a skilled tactician able to prepare ingenious strategies. He was able to defeat opponents by using the correct tactics to find his opponents's weaknesses and exploit it. After his first round with Jiren during the Tournament of Power, Vocado analyze his opponents and events whereas he learned the flaws of Ultra Instinct -Sign- and was able to quickly adapt to his new form. **'Instant Learning': Vocado can gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge and understand it fully and instantaneously, allowing him to instantly and perfectly perform any skill or ability he saw. This explains how he knew Supernova because he saw Frieza perform it. *'Divination' – A psychic ability that gives the user the gift of foresight. During his brief time with the Kanassans, Vocado learned this ability to predict fates and events far away in time and space by receiving visions. Over the years, Vocado gained control over what visions he receives and when they occur. *'Telepathy' – A way to communicate with others using one's mind. Users can also read the minds of the ones they communicate with, similar to telepathic eavesdropping. During his brief time with the Kanassans, Vocado learned this ability and taught himself how to read the minds of others and speak to them mentally. *'Ultra Instinct' – A very rare and highly advanced mental state. Vocado learned this from training under Whis. During the Tournament of Power, Vocado unveiled his trumph card, enabling him to put to usage Whis' teachings. Upon utilizing Ultra instinct, Vocado's physical and mental parameters are vastly augmented, providing him with not only equally increased combat performance, but also gives him access to the Ultra Instinct ability, allowing him to instinctively dodge and attack any nearby threat in the most effective way possible. Techniques appearing in the anime and manga Energy Techniques Even whilst having a plethora of superhuman physical capabilities to utilize in battle, Vocado also possess numerous energy based techniques to aid him further in combat. He possess the capacity for energy based techniques due to a natural affinity for the manipulation of ki energy for a variety of different purposes and effects coming from his Saiyan heritage but also from his nature as a warrior. Offensive Techniques *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki_blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Execution Beam' – A purple beam of energy Vocado used on a captive soldier of Frieza's army on Planet Namek. *'Finger Beam' – The user holds out their index finger and releases an energy beam from their fingertip. *'Explosive Wave' – A technique where the user bursts out ''ki from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A powerful energy explosion attack and is a more powerful version of the Explosive Wave. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – A powerful energy wave fired from his right hand. *'Chou Makouhou' – Great Ape Vocado releases a massive wave of energy from his mouth. He seen using it during a flashback of the Saiyan-Tuffle war in Dragon Ball Super. **'Chou Makouhou Barrage' – Great Ape Vocado releases a rapid flurry version of Chou Makouhou. *'Kiai' – An invisible wave of ki that Vocado emits from his palm. **'Spirit Shot' – A two-handed energy technique in which the user stretches their arms out and blows the opponent(s) away with dual Kiai blasts. **'Invisible Eye Blast' – A Kiai technique shot from the eyes. *'Atomic Blast' – One of Vocado's most devastating attacks. He raises his index finger, middle finger, and thumb forward and fires a powerful green bolt of ki at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. *'Death Ball' – Vocado creates a spark of ki lights from his palm and, once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this Death Ball is thrown towards the target. Typically, this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. **'Supernova' – A more powerful version of the Death Ball. Used by Vocado against Jiren during the Tournament of Power. *'Final Shine Attack' – Vocado's signature attack. This attack is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash, only Vocado fires a massive green ki wave from his hand. *'Destruction' – After agreeing to become a God of Destruction candidate, Vocado possesses the ability to destroy anything, including Gods and ghosts. Vocado threatened Frieza with this technique during the Universe Survival Saga if he ever tried anything treacherous. **'Energy of Destruction' – An energy sphere variation of the Destruction technique. After being hit by Beerus's Sphere of Destruction, Vocado proved to be able to manipulate it himself and absorb the energy of its blast. ***'Barrier of Destruction' – Vocado coats himself in aura which destroys everything it touches. Supportive Techniques *'Power Ball' – A support technique. It forms a ball which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. Physical Attacks *'Headshot' – A physical technique where Vocado knocks his opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead, knocking the enemy back several meters with no sign of effort while dealing a great amount of damage. *'Pressure Point Attack' – Vocado uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He used this on Zarbon and Dodoria during their sparring session. *'Tail Attack' – A technique used by those who have a tail in order to attack their opponents. They can use it to whip or constrict the opponent. Vocado uses this to interrogate a Frieza Force soldier on Namek. Speed and Movement Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. However, as a Saiyan, Vocado already possesses the innate ability to fly at incredible speeds with minimal effort. *'Afterimage Technique' – This technique is a short burst of high speed movement, moving much faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. *'Rapid Movement' – Vocado moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. Power Ups Techniques *'Power up' – The ability to increase and suppress his power level. *'Saiyan Power' – A genetic trait among Saiyans that allow them to continually grow stronger against adversity and whenever recovering from a near fatal injury, enabling them to heal faster and simultaneously improve compared to before. *'Ultra Instinct-to-God of Destruction Mode switching' – Vocado rapidly switches between the Ultra Instinct -Sign- and God of Destruction forms in order to utilize God of Destruction Mode's power to its full potential. Transformations *'Great Ape' – Like all Saiyans, Vocado can transform into a Great Ape when absorbing enough Blutz Waves, usually by seeing a full moon while possessing a tail. Unlike Goku and Gohan and similar to Vegeta, Vocado retains his rationality and composure when transformed. As such, he also retains the ability to fully speak and manipulate his energy for feats such as flying and is ten times more powerful than his normal form. *'Super Saiyan' – This form multiples Vocado's base power 50x times his normal amount. The first Super Saiyan transformation, Vocado achieved this in a rage after witnessing Frieza kill his father, King Vegeta and destroy his homeworld. *'Super Saiyan 2' – The direct successor to the first Super Saiyan transformation. It is very similar to the original form in appearance and attainment; however, the power output is far greater, as speed, strength, and energy output all drastically increase. *'Super Saiyan 3' – The third form of Super Saiyan and the successor to the second transformation. This form extracts every drop of potential from a Saiyan's blood. *'Super Saiyan God' – A Saiyan transformation that surpasses Super Saiyan 3 and its predecessors. It is initially obtained through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans or special divine training. *'Saiyan beyond God' – An empowered state of being undertaken by Saiyans who gain control of Super Saiyan God, and gain the ability to utilize god-like power without having to change their form. *'Super Saiyan Blue' – A form that uses the power of Super Saiyan God with the first Super Saiyan form. **'Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (completed)' – The completed Super Saiyan Blue form that results in the user being able to transform into a higher form. *'Ultra Instinct -Sign-' – A transformation that allows the user to access Ultra Instinct as well as granting a significant power up and great increase in combat efficiency. *'Ultra Instinct (transformation)' – A powerful transformation that is obtained through the mastery of Ultra Instinct, surpassing Ultra Instinct -Sign-. In this form, Vocado is the strongest he has ever been in history. *'God of Destruction Mode' – A state of being by unleashing the user's God of Destruction-like energy, making them far more powerful than before and fully rejuvenates themselves after sustaining any previous injuries. With its aura made from the Energy of Destruction, it destroys anything it touches. *'Golden Great Ape' – An alternative and far stronger type of Great Ape that is the result of a Saiyan in Great Ape form becoming a Super Saiyan. It is seen in Dragon Ball GT. *'Super Saiyan 4' – A Saiyan transformation that is a different branch of transformation from the earlier Super Saiyan forms, such as Super Saiyan 2 and 3. Anime-only Abilities and Techniques Abilities *'Healing' – It allows the user to heal another being's wounds and restore them to somewhat full strength. *'Energy Absorption' – The ability to absorb the power from a ki-based attack. *'Sealing Spell' – A spell capable of sealing an entity in any kind of object or temporarily seal away an opponent's power by jabbing various pressure points and blocking the person's ki. When Vocado uses against Kale, he targets multiple arteries in the throat and near the lungs with his palm, pinky, ring and middle fingers. *'Pure Progress' – A growth ability one uses when facing an opponent stronger than they are, allowing them to instinctively improve their prowess the longer they fight. While in the Ultra Instinct -Sign- state, Vocado's power and efficiency both increase at an alarming rate as he continues to fight against a foe of comparable or greater power to himself. Techniques Energy Techniques *'Shock Wave' – An invisible ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched theoretically from any part of the body. Also called Exploding Wave. *'Spirit Sword' – A blade created from pure condensed ki around the right hand and formed into a sword-like object. It is usually roughly around 20 feet in length, and yet can be controlled to become longer or shorter, at Vocado's will. Physical Attacks *'Face Slap' – Vocado slaps his opponent in the face. *'Meteor Clash' – A techniques were the user attacks fiercely with a series of punches and kicks. *'Uppercut' – Vocado uppercuts his opponent. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Techniques Category:Lists